


Like a Rush Shot Through You

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Chaptered, Character Death, Depression, Happy Ending, Kidnapped, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Perrentes - Freeform, Self Harm, Violence, anger issues, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: After a series of events, Tony ends up in the psych word at Century hostpital after a failed suicide attempt. There he is placed in a room with Mike, who has anger issues and a hard time controlling them. As time goes by, Tony begins to realize Mike is more than anger and tattoos, but will it be too late?Especially when Tony realizes Mike is a killer who wants him.





	1. Every Beat of my Heart Like a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my new perrents, I hope you enjoy. Fic title belongs to PTV (great song). Same as the chapter title( great song too).the next chapters will be longer, this is just the teaser.  
> -Cas

(Tony POV)

The blade was cool against my skin, the small object creating jagged cuts in my once smooth flesh. I wasn't sure why I was doing it though. I had seen some blog on Tumblr talking about how it would help relieve the pain and it would make me feel better, but it didn't. But why?

I glared down at the small object in my hand, frowning when I could make out my reflection on its side.

My gaze fell to my wrists, wincing when I saw blood slowly rising to the surface of the cuts. My hands shook in fear as I rushed to my bathroom, running warm water on my cuts.

I wanted to throw up as I bandaged my cuts, throwing on a loose black sweatshirt once I got back to my room.

My breaths were still coming out ragged and harsh, a migraine quickly forming. Forcing myself to calm down, I took a few deep breaths, pressing the palm of my hand against my forehead, trying to gather my thoughts.

Why? That's the true question. Why the hell did I do that?

I felt pathetic for esorring to hurting myself, something I thought only Angsty preteen girls did.

I laid on my bed, grasping my pale blue comforter in my fists, eyes trained on the small mirror that hung on my wall, looking at my reflection bitterly.

My brown eyes were surrounded by dark circles and my brown hair was thinner- and greasier- than ever, falling limply around my face, accenting my sunken in cheekbones.

Shaking my head, I thought about how I had let myself fall into this abyss. I almost welcomed the pain, it was better than walking around like a mindless zombie.

My reflection didn't compare to my deteriorating mental state from years of mental and physical abuse.

"Tony!" My father's angry voice shouted, disrupting my thoughts and making me flinch.

I slowly stood, walking over to my door before cautiously swinging it ooen, wincing when I was met with a fist.

My dad punched my jaw, making my head snap back nd my vision to fill with spots.

"You stupid fag!" He shouted as he drove his fist into my stomach, making me gasp and collapse to the floor. He dropped a piece of paper by my face shouting at me to read it.

' Dear Mr. And Mrs. Perry,  
Your son has apparently been the victim of some severe bullying and we suggest you seek some outside treatment for him such as a therapist. We will be providing him in school counseling anyway, whether or not you seek treatment.  
Sincerely,  
Principal Snider.'

Tears filled my eyes as my father kicked me once in the ribs before shouting something about how 'his son didn't need any fucking help!'

Once my dad stormed away, I grabbed the piece of paper in hakim hands, reading it a few times before I started ripping it into small pieces, feeling satisfied as the bits of paper fell to my carpeted floor along with my tears and a few drops of blood from my split lip.

I slowly stood, limping to the bathroom where I inspected my new bruises. I had. blue bruise forming in my jawline as well as a small split in my lip and when I lifted my hoodie, I could see new bruises forming on my side, layered over years of bruises and scars.

Turning off my emotions, I walked back to my bed, facial features cold, not relaxing even after I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Ode to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title belongs to TØP.   
> -Cas

The next mroning, I woke up 10 minutes late, so I had 5 minutes to get ready and in the car since my dad was driving me today.

I nearly tripped getting my black skinny jeans on and I didn't bother changing my top since my black hoodie was going to cover it anyways.

Luckily, I made it just in time, slipping into the passenger seat just as my dad walked into the garage.

He didn't speak a single word to me the whole trip, not even telling me goodbye when I got out at school, he just drove away, taking with him my emotions.

As I walked into school, dodging people, I put my mask on, turning into an Apathetic version of myself.

"Hey fag!" A voice shouted, most likely someone from Jermey's gang.

I ignored them though, not even blinking when someone roughly grabbed my wrist, right over my fresh cuts, and spun me around.

"Answer me when I talk to you, freak!" They growled, I didn't look up, rather I pushed the person away before running to my first class, Spanish 4 with señor Garcia.

"Hola, senor Perry. The guidance counselor, um, Mr.Perciado wants to see you." Señor Garcia said as I walked by him on the way to my seat.

I nodded, shocked, even though I had a feeling they would call me in today because of the bullying.

The walk to guidance was low, my heart thudding faster the closer I got the the offices.

Once i reached Mr. Preciado's office, I stood outside for a few seconds to gather my bearings, before I worked up the courage to knock, taking a deep breath when he yelled 'come in' through the door.

Once I was inside, Mr. Preciado pointed at a cushioned chair that sat in front of his desk, so I took a seat, setting my books down on the corner of his desk.

"Hi Tony. I'm Mr. Preciado, the eleventh grade guidance counselor and I had a report filed saying you have been the victim of some bullying?" He said, and I got a friendly vibe from him.

I nodded, fear gripping my heart and I hoped he didn't notice the way I twitched in my seat.

"Do your parents plan on seeking therapy for you?" He asked, a polite smile on his face, expression calm nd collected, what you would expect from a counselor.

"Um, no." I said, well more like whispered, my voice weak and shaky.

"Okay then. I want to schedule some meetings between us here at school during this mod okay?" Again, his voice as calm and his words kind, so I just nodded, taking the small sticky note from him, glancing down and seeing some dates scrawled on it which I assumed were our appointments.

"Well we have twenty minutes left, so do you want to talk for a minute?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair a bit, and I was surprised to see he had a tattoo sleeve.

"Sure." I whispered, but I didn't want to talk, not to him, not to anyone.

"How long has this been going on Tony?" Mr. Preciado questioned, hands clasped in front of him.

"Since seventh grade." I kept my answers short, not ready to have this talk.

"Did your parents know?" He asked, biting the cap of his pen.

I shook my head no and he nodded before jotting a few notes down on a piece of paper.

"Why not?" It seemed like such a simple question, and it was, they didn't know because they didn't care.

"I just wanted to deal with it on my own." I lied through my teeth, but he bought it, nodding again before taking more notes.

"Is it physical or verbal?" He asked, still staring at his paper.

"Both." I managed to croak out, feeling anxious.

My breath started coming put in quick pants, I had to get out.

Mr. Preciado looked up at me with concern asking if I needed the nurse and i shook my head no, sighing in relief when the bell rang, cutting him off.

I rushed out the door, hearing no footsteps following me.

Finally I was free, so I would be able to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Be sure to comment your thoughts.  
> -Cas


	3. Let the Ocean Take me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for suicide attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Be careful reading this please and talk to me if you need to (I'm nice believe it or not). Also chapter title belongs to The Amity Affliction( Don't Lean on me).   
> -Cas

The rest of the school day was slow, almost tortorous. But at least I didn't get beat up like normal.

When I finally got home, I went straight to my room, ignoring my mom who was passed out on our couch, a bottle hanging loosely from her thin fingers.

My room looked different than it had in the morning and I noticed my notebooks were all strewn about, loose pages floating around on the ground.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw my sketchbook opened to a page where I had drawn a man, a very naked man.

No,no,no. This isn't how I wanted this to go.

I clenched my eyes shut, raising a shaky hand to my throbbing temple, desperate tears filling my eyes.

I couldn't believe they had gone through my stuff, I felt violated and vulnerable and there was nothing worse than feeling weak.

My mind was whirlinh, thoughts rushing at me at a dizzying pace, I needed to calm down, I needed to focus.

Pulling the sleeve of my hoodie up, I raked my fingernails down my forearm, not stopping until I had pulled all the scabs from thus morning up, relishing in the feeling.

I felt numb as I sat on my bed, carrying the sketchbook with me, glaring at the stupid drawing I had made carelessly one day.

The would surely give my father the perfect escuse to kick my ass.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it, I laid on the ground with blood pouring out of my nose, my dad's harsh words ringing through my ears.

He had come home from his job as a construction foreman, instantly laying into me, striking with his fists, feet and even his thick leather belt.

My whole body ached, I felt like I was a giant bruise and I probably looked like it too.

I sputtered as more blood from my nose ran into my mouth making me gag, a sick feeling filling my stomach.

My vision kept fading in and out as I stood, collapsing down again as a sharp pain radiated uo my spine.

Tears dribbled down my cheeks as I silently cried for help, curling into myself as wave after wave of pain crashed over me making me whimper.

Eventually I heard a small knock on my door and my mom entered. She looked exhausted, her blue eyes surrounded by dark brown circles.

She gently helped me up muttering about how I was 'too skinny' and had to 'stop getting into trouble'. I leaned away from her ad she led me to the bathroom, smelling the stench of alcohol all over her.

She left me leaning against the bathroom counter, blood still dripping down my chin and neck. After she left, I started sobbinh, large tears dripping down my face mixing with the blood.

I just felt so alone, like no one cared about me. The only person who expressed any concern for my well being was Mr. Preciado my fucking guidance counselor and he was being paid to give a damn. No one would miss me if i died, no one.

Taking a few shrp breaths full of pain, I looked into the mirror, frowning at what I saw, at how ugly I was.

I pulled my fist back, sending it crashing into the mirror, smiling as blood ran down my now split knuckles.

Examining the shards, I picked up the sharpest one, running my pointer finger over the edge, deciding that it would work just fine.

I slipped my hoodie off, dropping it on the floor, motions robotic as I pressed the glass against my wrists, first the left than the riht, creating long deep gashes in my forearms, blood dripping onto the white tile floor, gagging when I looked at my arms and saw what looked like fatty tissue, that had never happened before.

With each cut I made, my mind became fuzzier, my eyelids drooping more and more until they touched eachother, falling hut as my piece of glass fell to the floor, shattering, though I didn't hear it. 

And then I fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and Happy New Year!   
> Is anyone else still crying over Austin leaving OM&M? Just me?  
> -Cas


	4. Every Living Thing dies alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to PTV (Disasterology).   
> -Cas

My eyes opened, revealing white walls, a white door and white chairs.

I was in a hospital, feeling more dejected than ever because what kind of failure can't kill their self right?

Tears dripped down my cheeks and I bitterly wiped them away, noticing the stitches on my wrists and the fact that I was top less so all my cuts and bruises were visisble.

I also noticed that I was in a normal twin bed instead of a hostpital bed like I would expect.

I was wrapped up in looking around, so I was very startled when a red headed nurse walked into the room, a clipboard grasped in her small hand.

She smiled sweetly at me before introducing herself as Danielle.

"After I check your vitals, I have someone who wants to talk to you." She said, voice too upbeat.

"where am i?" I asked, voice weak and scratchy.

"The psych ward at Century Hostpital." She replied, leaving a few minutes later.

'But I'm not fucking crazy!' I wanted to scream and then some one walked in and of fucking course it was the cheery Mr. Preciado. But this time he as lacking his wide smile, a frown gracing his face instead.

"Hey Tony." He said, sitting down in one of the stiff white chairs.

"I talked to the staff and they said that you've been being abused, beyond school. Who Tony?" Mr. Preciado asked, looking dead serious.

"Oh, ih, just the kids at school, really." I muttered, even though I knew he wouldn't believe it.

"I'm not stupid. Whoever it is will be taken care of by the law." He said sternly but still kindly.

I sighed, fingers twisting together before I whispered, "My dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I have the next few chapters written so I might post another later. Updates will be every other day or so now because I want to focus on ABWASK so I can finish that soon.   
> -Cas


	5. They All Just Turn Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to The Amity Affliction. This story will pick up now.  
> -Cas

After I confessed, Jaime looked at me with sad eyes before nodding and jotting something down on the small notepad like he had in school.

"I want you to know that you're safe here. No one will hurt you, okay? You'll come to see me once a day until you are deemed ready to be released." Jaime explained, standing up and patting my shoulder in a friendly way.

I nodded in thanks, head throbbing from stress. Jaime soon left with a small "goodbye" and soon after another nurse walked up and behind her stood a tall boy with a tatoos on his neck from what I could see and a scowl on his face.

"Tony? Hi, I'm Linda, I'm just dropping Mike off. He's your roommate now since he had complications with his other one." Linda told me, ushering the boy, Mike, into the room. She left after that, door slamming behind her after Mike shoved it closed.

Mike turned towards me with a glare, tattooed knuckles balled into fists, ready to hit me.

"Hey, loser, don't fucking mess with me or I will kick your ass." He growled, voice higher pitched than I was expecting, but still menacing.

I nodded in fear, slowly sitting up, wincing as various bruises started hurting. Mike sat down in his own bed that I hadn't noticed was there. He flipped me off when I looked at him, so I guessed he must have anger issues or maybe he had bipolar disorder?

My mind was racing. I had actually done it. I had actually tried to kill myself. I always thought I was too pathetic to actually do it, but I guess not.

I sniffles as tears filled my eyes, a wave of sadness rushing over me like a cloud.

"Shut up would ya?" Mike called, but his voice seemed a little kinder but still not nice.

I wiped at my eyes before stopping my tears from falling any more, once again bottling up my emotions, focusing on the tall tatooed boy who was glaring at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I'll update again tomorrow (if not tonight again).  
> -Cas


	6. Walking Travesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to All Time Low. This story is going to start to have longer chapters and I am editing all my stories this weekend(even though I hate reading my own stuff) because I know I have a lot of typos. I'm also trying to finish ABWASK, I have a feeling it's going be like 15ish more chapters, and I'm going to make each chapter about 2k words I hope. This story has just begun though :)  
> -Ca

Mike glared at me harshly, his brown eyes staring at me with so much hatred that I shrunk away. My head was till throbbing, too much had happened in the last 24 hours.

My whole body was sore from where my dad had beat me. I felt self concious as Mike looked at me, his gaze taking on the white bandages wrapped around my wrists. They made everyone wear a short sleeve white shirt and a plain color pair of sweatpants.

Mike looked at me again before turning his attention to the small bag he had been allowed. I had too, but my parents just wanted me out.

I sat there awkwardly, fingers twitching with nerves. Mike would casually glare at me every few minutes as if asserting his dominance.

Tears filled my eyes again as he stood, walking over to my bed, looking at me with blank eyes, which scared me more that the glares.

"Voy a matar." Mike whispered making me tense. He cracked his knuckles slowly, each 'pop' making me flinch. He raised a hand to my cheek, poking it a bit making me wince as he pressed his fingers into a bruise.

"What happened here? Daddy beat you?" He chuckled and I saw red. I stood up before punching him, my knuckles colliding with his cheek, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps.

"Fuck you." I spat before storming out, ignoring Mike's angry yells.

What I wasn't expecting as 20 minutes later, two guards came and grabbed me before hauling me off and throwing me into a padded room that I thought were just in the movies.

My throat closed up and my heart started racing. I was terrified of being locked in with no way out ever since my dad locked me in a closet for two days when I was younger.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I felt light headed, gasps escaping from my mouth. I placed my hand over my mouth, biting into the skin to muffle my panicked cries.

I'm not sure how long I was in there but eventually I was released, the door swinging open to reveal Jaime.

He looked at me with concern be for whelping me out and walking me to his small office. He made me sit in a small chair, handing me some water since I was still gasping for air, lungs feeling smaller than ever.

"Tony? You okay?" Jaime asked in a gentle tonw, hand resting on my shoulder as I drank, smiling when I set it down.

I nodded yes, even though I was still shaken up, skin pale and clamy.

"Why did you attack your roomate?" Jaime asked, sitting on the edge of his desk and staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"He was being an asshole." I muttered, surprising myself and Jaime who let out a small laugh.

"What did he do, Tony?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

"He threatened to kill me and was going to. He even said something about dad hitting me." I whispered, surprised by how comfortable I felt around Jaime.

"How did that make you feel?" Jaime asked in a therapist like tone.

"Pissed." I replied, it was honest.

"Do you think violence was neccasary? Especially with someone like Mike." Jaime questioned, making me look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, maybe Mike really did have anger issues.

"He is diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder. Which means he can get very angry and violent. It also means he has some trust issues and is highly prone to self harm and normally comes from an abusive background. I will let him tell you about that if he wants but know that he is projecting his own insecurities onto you. Not that it makes it okay or anything." Jaime explaimed, and I was shocked.

I had heard of BPD, and I always thought it would be noticeable but the only thing that stood out about Mike was his hatred for everything. Turns out he was just hurting and I almost felt bad for punching him, almost.

I eventually was allowed back to our room and I was shocked at what I saw. Mike was on the floor, curled into a ball, tears rushing down his cheeks as he repeated a name over and over, it sounded like 'Vic'.

"Mike? Are you okay?" I asked, causing him to sit upright and the glare returned but it was a lot less menacing because I knew he was hurting like me and his eyes were red and pifdy, tears still falling from them.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Mike cried brokenly and my first instinct was to wrap him in a hug, whispering soothing words into his ear.

"I'm sorry I hit you." I apologized, feeling even more guilty when I saw he had bruise on his cheekbone, I was no better than my dad.

"I had no right to say something like that." Mike confessed, looking truly upset over the situation.

"We both fucked up, huh? How about we start over? I'm Tony." I said, causing him to chuckle before introducing himself.

"Mike." He said, sticking his hand out and it was awfully corny but it was better than glares and harsh blows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> Hoy es viernes!  
> Also the Spanish in this was:  
> Voy a matar: I'm going to kill you   
> -Cas


	7. Like a Violent Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to PTV. And since I've received a lot of feedback on my stories I'm doing an about me in each, I already did one so check that out but I'm putting one in each chaptered fic.  
> -Cas

Mike and I got along well the next few days and we learned a bit about eachother.

I told him about my dad and he told me about his and the fact that he used to rape him each night, along with his brother, Vic. Apparently Vic was in the ward too but was kept away from Mike which pissed Mike off.

Mike told me about how he was bullied in school and Vic used to stand up for him but eventually Vic got burnt out and stopped fighting, leaving Mike alone.

I told Mike about how all the kids at school hated me and how I couldn't blame them because I hated myself too.

Mike was actually a really cool person underneath all the tatoos and angry words, but he still had his moments.

Like the night someone said something to him during lunch that sent him stomping to our room with his fists clenched tighter than I had ever seen before.

"Mike? What happened?" I asked, resting my hand on Mike's back in a way that was supposed to comfort him not make him swing around to face me with so much hatred in his eyes, but underneath I knew he was hurtin.

We stared at eachother for a few minutes until Jaime came to collect Mike, glancing at me as if to make sure I was still in one piece.

I glared at our room after they left, hating the fact that Mike's illness made it so hard for him to just trust me.

I sat on my bed staring at the spot Mike would normally sit in and I thought of something. He said that his brother was in here, maybe if the two saw eachother it would help?

Slowly, I exited our room, heading towards the nurse's office, smiling when I saw Janice, the person I was looking for.

"Hey Janice? Can you do me a favor?" I asked, causing Jaime to look at me suspiciously.

"Maybe." She spoke, leaning over the counter to hear me.

"My roomate, Mike, really needs to see his brother, vic, Fuentes, I think it would help his mental state." I replied and she looked at me with a frown and I was worried my plan was a bust.

"I'll give them an hour in the meeting room tomorrow." Janice told me and I had a feeling she wasn't supposed to allow it.

"Thank you so much." I told her and she just smiled at me before walking over with the other nurses.

Hopefully Vic could help Mike, because I sure as hell was failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> The thing:  
> Any piercings? Just my ears but I want an eyebrow bar and nose ring  
> Favorite book? Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
> Favorite PTV album? Selfish Machines  
> Where do I want to live in the future? Seattle or Richmond   
> Thank you again for reading my stories!  
> -Cas


	8. Second Chances Won't Leave You Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to PTV.   
> -Cas

When Mike got back from talking to Vic, he had a big smile on his face and he even greeted me in an overly happy voice.

"Did it go well?" I asked, smiling a but myself at how happy Mike seemed, maybe that was what he had needed.

"Yeah, it was great to be able to see him again." Mike replied, looking at me with a look of thanks. Mike then surprised me by running over and hugging me while whispering "Thank you" in my ear.

I laughed and wrapped my arms back around Mike, letting go when we heard a knock on the door. Jaime. Of course.

He beckoned me out and I followed him to the office where he looked at me with a Stern look.

"What you did was not allowed. We were given specific orders not to let them see each other." Jaime said, voice Stern and unforgiving as he crossed his muscular arms across his chest.

"Why not? You saw how happy Mike was!" I protested, who were they to keep the two brothers apart?

"Because Mike tried to kill Vic!" Jaime shouted back and instantly paled before running over to the door to make sure it as locked and thankfully it was.

"What?" I asked in shock, Mike had what?

"He set their house on fire one day and trapped Vic inside. Mike is a danger Tony, more than you know. I know you want to help him but he's too far gone, he's in here not only for his own good but everyone else's." Jaime told me and I was shocked.

"So it's okay to just lock him away for the rest of his life? Because he's difficult? That's Bullshit!" I cried, fists hitting my own thighs earning a disproving look from Jaime.

"Stop that." He muttered before he walked over and grabbed a manilla folder.

"Mike Fuentes. Homicidal and possibly suicidal. High risk. Keep away from other patients. Now Tony, correct me if I'm wrong but we are just following orders. Look, at the bottom it says, 'keep away from family. Risk to all.' That doesn't sound like someone who is for to be spending an hour with their brother. I want to help Mike just as much as you do but not everyone can be saved Tony." Jaime said and it pissed me off so I stood and left.

Everyone deserves a chance and I sure as hell wasn't giving up on Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! This story will have a curveball soon.  
> -Cas


	9. We All Break Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to PTV. I finished Count so now I'm going to be focusing on this and AFU.  
> -Cas

My wrists were itching, something that had never happened to me.

My nails wanted to scrape down my skin and peel up all the layers until I scraped bone, but i restrained myseld, digging my nails into a small stress ball I had found.

Earlier that morning, Mike had been in a sour mood and had decided to pick on all my insecurities, calling me a freak because of my cuts and saying that I had 'daddy issues'. He even called me fat.

I looked down at my stomach, poking at it through my shirt, maybe if I stopped eating I would be skinny and Mike would like me?

My plan to not eat failed the minute Jaime dropped off breakfast. I scarfed my meal down and instantly had to un to the bathroom to throw it all back up and when I came back into the room, Mike was just kind of staring at the floor.

"You're not fat y'know? I just kind of say things sometimes." Mike whispered, looking at me with a ad expression. I just shrugged in espoused before walking over to my bed and looking out the window. We were three stories up and I always wondered why they would put a psych ward up so high, surely they had patients that would gladly just slip out through a cracked window to their death, maybe I could.

"What are you doing?" Mike huffed, scaring me a bit and then I realized I had been leaning against the window, hands touching the bottom as if to open the window.

"Just looking." I muttered before tearing myself from the window.

"Sure." Mike scoffed before standing up only to shove me a bit closer to the window, laughing before walking out. Why as I even trying, he was just an asshole.

●○■□●○■□●○■□●○■□●○

When it came time for free period, I decided to ask to go to the courtyard down on the first floor.

Jaime had to escort me but it was worth it. The fresh air filled my lungs and the sunlight hit my skin and it felt so nice, I felt alive for a second.

But then I noticed something. A tan arm sticking out from behind a bush that looked awfully lifeless.

I pointed at it and Jaime walked over there and what he saw made him gasp.

"Tony! Get the nurses!" Jaime yelled before he hauled the person out and my eyes widened when I saw it was Vic, Mike's brother, and his throat was slit, blood dried around the cut and I knew instantly that he was dead and I knew who must have done it and my blood froze and before I knew it, a hand was over my mouth and I was being dragged backwards.

Something cold pressed against my temple and I heard shouts echoing around me but I was focused on the tattooed knuckles that were holding a gun to my head and clamping my mouth shut.

I was focused on the harsh breathing in my ear and the small grunts Mike let out as he dragged me outside.

Before I could fight, he threw me into the trunk of a cappy car before shutting it and my world was enveloped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I'll probably update tomorrow if I have time.  
> I'm also not quite sure how that happened but I like it.  
> -Cas


	10. Why The Fuck am i Falling Apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to PTV (Bedless). I submitted my English essay so here is an update even though I just wrote 5k words.  
> -Cas

All I could see was darkness, all around me. The only light came from a small hole in the trunk lid, probably the key hole.

The movement made me feel ill, my body swaying back and forth as if I was on a boat and occasionally wee would hit a bump and my body would painfully bounce.

It was hard to breathe in such a small space and I found my breaths coming out choked as I started to panic. What was I thinking trying to help Mike? He was a killer!

After what felt like hours, the car came to a stop and my body rolled over and I let out a few small breaths, preparing myself for anything.

The trunk was yanked open and Mike hauled me out, arms wrapped tight around my body and gun pressing into my side as a reminder.

He hauled me towards what looked like a cabin in the woods. We were in the middle of nowhere, tall oaks surrounding us on every side, no one around. No one would hear a scream. Or a gun shot.

Tears built behind my eyes as I was shoved into a large one room cabin that smelled like dust and fire.

Mike shoved me into a metal chair that was bolted to the floor and he strapped my limbs down using leather straps before he walked away, going back to the corner.

My heart raced as I looked around and saw varying instruments of torture including more guns and knives as well as a few saws that made bile fill my throat and before I knew it, I blacked out, the world fading behind my eyelids and I didn't hear Mike come back in, but I sure did feel the knife drive it's way into my arm.

My eyes flew open and a whimper escaped my mouth as Mike carved something into my arm.

He held my chin away so I couldn't look but when he was done he released my arm and I gagged when I saw his name carved into my flesh, layered over old scars.

"Mike please." I begged, vouch small and scared, but he didn't care. He laughed a bit before punching me once, my head snapping to the side as pain blossomed in my cheek.

"Shut the fuck up." Mike growled before storming to the wall where all the devices hung and Mike smiled at me before he picked up a gag, more specifically a ball gag.

He walked back over to me and forced the gag into my mouth, fingers digging into my cheeks to force my mouth open as he hooked the gag on the back of my head before he started talking.

"I didn't want to do this Tony but you were too nosy. You knew too much." Mike whispered dramatically before stomping his foot and laughing when I flinched.

"Pathetic." He spat before walking back over to the wall and grabbing a small duffle bag that sat on the ground.

"I'm moving you to that mattress over there. Don't fight or I will put a fucking bullet in your head." Mike growled as he undid my straps and drug me over to the bed that was very low to the floor. He flung me on it and fear kept me from fighting back as he strapped my wrists to the bed posts and my ankles to the footboard.

"Now, I'm going to go somewhere and you better be right here when I get back." Mike whispered in my ear before he left, door slamming shut behind him.

As soon as he left, tears started pouring down my cheeks as I wondered how the hell I went from a normal teenager to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Updates tomorrow!  
> -Cas


	11. I'm Not Getting Over This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to State Champs   
>  (Love them). School was closed today so I did a whole lot of nothing.  
> -Cas

Mike came back sometime later and what shocked me was what he had with him, or who he had.

In his arms was Vic's lifeless body. Mike gently sat the body down, even brushing Vic's hair out of his eyes before he walked towards me and I noticed the tears on his face.

He frowned at me before he started undoing the straps that held me to the mattress before he walked away.

I stared at him in confusion as I slowly sat up. He was pacing around the room, bands running through his hair and sobs echoing.

"I'm so fucked up Tony. So fucked up. I loved Vic, I fucking loved him! I hate myself, I hate myself Tony! I deserve to just fucking die!" Mike screamed, punching the wall multiple times making me flinch.

"No Mike. You need help." I whispered, unsure which Mike would speak next, the murderous delusional one or the broken one.

"They can't help me. They won't help me." Mike muttered brokenly before he sat down on the bed next to me.

I gently touched his arm causing him to collapse against me, body racked with sobs.

"You're the first person besides Vic who cares." Mike whispered against my skin but all of a sudden he at up straight, looking at me with a glint in his eyes.

"Why the hell are you out? Huh?" Mike yelled before shoving me back to the bed and tying me back to it.

"You need to learn your fucking place." He muttered as he opened the duffle bag he had placed by the bed. He pulled out the gag he had taken off when he untied me and he placed it back in my mouth before he drove a knife into my shoulder making my body lurch and my stomach churn as a cry pushed against the gag.

"Now you will obey me." Mike whispered before walking off and leaving the knife stuck in my shoulder.

Tears dripped down my cheeks as pain radiated from my shoulder making me dizzy.

Mike didn't have BPD, the hostpital had just thrown a label on him. Maybe normal Mike did, but this Mike? He was just sadistic, years of abuse and trauma building up under his skin making him cold and it pissed me off that the hostpital had been so quick to diagnose him and shove him in a corner when he needed to be locked up for his safety and the world's.

The pain soon became too much and my world faded away and the last thing I heard was gentle footsteps coming towards me, but I passed out before they reached me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I'll probably update again later.   
> -Cas


	12. Feeds What I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to PTV. I think I'm getting sick so I may not update tomorrow if I feel bad. This is short but I felt that was a good stopping point.  
> -Cas

When I woke up, I was untied again and Mike was laying on the bed next to me, long limbs stetched out.

Mike glanced at me and his eyes widened when he saw I was awake. Mike hugged me and I tensed, fearful of what would come after. 

"I'm sorry. He made me do it." Mike whispered and I was shocked when I felt his tears against my skin.

"Mike, you can let me go." I reminded him, pulling myself from his grasp slowly, frowning when he stood and glared at me.

"You don't tell me what to do." He growled as he stared at me, cold eyes lingering on mine making me clench my eye shut in fear.

"You know, when I was a young boy my parents used to beat Vic and i. Beat Vic so bad he had to get a cast once. And that was all the time. Hostpital visits were a normal Sunday activity for us. They used to be so mean to us, shouting such mean words at us and Vic broke one day. He stopped talking, stopped eating and mom and dad had enough of it so they sent him away to that hell hole leaving me all alone. I used to get bullied a lot, for my height and the fact that my brother was fucking crazy. It really got to me one day so this thing formed in my head, this stronger me and sometime he takes control. He killed Vic, he hurt you and he wants to kill me but I've been fighting him but it hurts Tony, it really fucking hurts." Mike cried, tears rushing down his cheeks and instantly I wrapped him in a hug, letting him collapse against my chest.

I wanted to help Mike, but I also wanted to live and as I held Mike I could see Vic's lifeless by over his shoulder and I knew in order to escape I needed to become friends with Mike, both of them if possible.

I made Mike lay down and held him until he fell asleep and then I carefully sat up and shackled him to the bed feeling guilty when his eyes opened and filled with fear.

I mouthed "sorry" before walking over to where he had set his phone, dialing 911 before I changed my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas


	13. Holding Up Your Back Up Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to PTV (Besitos).  
> -Cas

The police arrived an hour later since we were so far from any towns and they immediately rushed me, thinking that I had kidnapped Mike when it was the other way around and I told them that and they let go of me luckily.

Mike looked terrified when they handcuffed him, the 'click' making him start sobbing as his eyes pleaded for me to do something.

"He's has a mental issue that made him do it." I cried before I could stop myself and the police looked at me.

"He was at a psych ward with me and that's where he took me from. He can't go to jail." I begged, not wanting Mike to be hurt or go even more insane.

"Sir, calm down. We're just going to take him in for questioning and decide what to do. Come with us." The officer told me and I followed, getting into an ambulance like they told me, hearing Mike's scared cries echoing through my head.

●●●●●●●●●●●

A few days later while I was at the hostpital I got the news. Mike had been deemed unfit for trial and was being held in solitary confinement at a hostpital, they wouldn't tell me which.

I was still hooked up to an iv and was being treated for slight malnurishment and infected stab wounds but other than that I was okay.

"Hey Tony." Jaime whispered as he came in, sitting on the edge of my bed and looking at me.

"I'm sorry I froze. I could have helped you." Jaime told me, guilt lacing his tone.

"You did. You told me he wasn't okay and to stay away from him and I didn't listen." I countered, smiling slightly at Jaime to let him know I was okay.

"I'd like you to come back to the ward with me but I can't make you." Jaime told me, looking at me with wide hopeful eyes, like he actually cared about my mental state so I nodded and he sighed in relief before telking a nurse that he was escorting me back to the psych ward and treatment would be continued there.

"Come on." Jaime whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist as he helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me back to my old room and I was shocked when all of mine and Mike's things were still there.

Jaime helped me into bed before leaving nd I just stared at Mike's empty bed and the mp3 player that sat by his pillow.

I wondered if he was oka, if he was being treated well. I wondered if he knew it wasn't his fault. 

Soon, exhaustion won and my eyes slipped shut and still I thought about Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas


	14. Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to Boston Manor. I don't really like this story right now but I will never abandon a story so here's an update.  
> -Cas

After a few weeks of being in the ward I was let out, but my parents didn't want me back so I had no where to go until Jaime invited me to stay with him.

I had dropped out of school and gotten a job at a local Hot Topic so I was paying Jaime some rent but he still went easy on me financially.

I hadn't really thought about Mike much except for the first few days, I could almost forget he as part of my life until I looked in the mirror.

I had a scar on my shoulder from where he had stabbed me and I had a faint scar of his name on my forearm.

Every morning I put scar cream on both marks, trying to forget about Mike and those few days I was alone with him.

"Hey Tony." Jaime greeted as he walked by me, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee into it before asking if I wanted one and he quickly made another mug before passing it to me.

"How are you?" Jaime asked and I shrugged, I wasn't sure how I was since it changed so often.

"I'm normal." I whispered, even though I shouldn't feel shy especially around Jaime who had quickly went from my counselor to my friend.

"I have to go to work." I said as I slipped my vans on after putting my mug in the sink.

"Have fun." Jaime called from the kitchen as I left and I smiled, thankful that I had a friend.

The walk to work took about ten minutes and before I knew it I was in the familiar small store that was blasting some All Time Low.

"Hi, do you have any Slipknot shirts?" Someone asked as I worked on folding some shirts and I turned around to direct then to our Slipknot section and my heart dropped.

Standing before me was Mike in all his glory, tattoos running up and down his arms and a smile on his face s he realized who I was. 

"Tony? Oh my god! It's so good to see you, how are you?" Mike said rapidly, even wrapping his arms around me.

"Hi Mike." I whispered, just as I had begun to forget about what had happened, he had to waltz back into my life.

"Did you get released?" I asked before I could top myself and Mike smiled before nodding.

"A few as ago actually. They put me on a pill that makes bad Mike go away, isn't that great, he can't hurt anyone anymore." Mike replied and I had to smile because this Mike was okay, he was better.

"That's so amazing Mike." I whispered before collecting him in a hug and I meant it. Mike had killed Vic and kidnapped me but not the Mike that stood in front of me, the evil Mike was gone and I was so happy about that.

"Thanks!" Mike grinned and I could tell he was proud of himself.

"Maybe after work we can grab some coffee? Catch up?" I suggested and Mike nodded before I showed him the Slipknot shirts making him admit he just wanted to say hi and he was more of a Metallica person anyways.

He soon left and I was left alone with my thoughts.

He was okay. He would never hurt anyone including himself. That was so great but I already knew I would have to hide our interaction from Jaime because he wouldn't want me talking to Mike not after what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I'm just running out of ideas for this.  
> -Cas


	15. Bedless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title belongs to PTV.  
> -Cas

Mike was five minutes late to the coffee shop, so by the time he arrived, I was already a nervous wreck, sweat pooling in my palms.

"Sorry I'm late Tony." Mike said as he sat down.

"It's fine." I responded, smiling at the waitress who walked over to us. Mike and I ordered the same coffee, black decaf. 

"Wouldn't take you as a black coffee kind of guy." Mike commented and I laughed a but before taking a sip of my coffee.

"So, how's life?" I asked awkwardly, hands gripping my mug of coffee.

"Good, better than it was. They got me on meds now that help me control everything better." Mike told me and I was glad.

"That's so grear. No more kidnapping?" I joked and I was relieved when Mike smiled and even giggled a bit.

"Nope." Mike replied, sipping his own coffee as he smiled.

"Can we maybe swap nunbers?" I asked cautiously, not sure where Mike and I stood.

"Of course." Mike replied, taking his phone out with tattooed fingers and handing it to me and i did the same.

Once I had my phone back, I smiled because Mike had put a heart emoji after his name.

"Where do you live now?" Mike questioned, hands clasped in front of him.

"Um, with Jaime. You remember him?" I told Mike and he looked confused when I mentioned Jaime.

"Like the counselor Jaime?" Mike asked, confusion coating his tone.

"Yeah, my parents didn't want me and I couldn't afford rent on my own." I explained, tugging on my sleeves.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry." Mike replied and I nodded.

Great, I had made things awkward. Jaime and Mike hadn't gotten along well when Mike was in the ward.

"Um, well, I better go." I stumbled, awkwardly standing and waving goodbye to Mike who smiled at me.

I walked back to my apartment, feeling mixed emotions.

On one hand, it had been nice to see Mike but on the other it was stressful and took me back to a time when things weren't okay.

I sat on the couch and stared at me phone screen for a while before I pressed the delete button, deleting Mike's number from my phone and hopefully him from my life.

I just couldn't handle all of those old memories being dragged up when I was so close to being okay again, hopefully Mike would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas


	16. If You're Hurt, I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter title is "Hurt" by Emarosa.  
> -Cas

Jaime shook me awake later that night to tell me he had brought home some Chinese food for dinner.

We ate in silence for a few minutes until I decided to casually bring Mike up.

"I saw Mike today." I whispered and Jaime reacted how I expected. He dropped his fork and stared at me with shock.

"What? Did he hurt you? where the hell did you see him?" Jaime rambled, voice full of uneeded concern.

"Um, no, he's doing good actually and I saw him at work but then we got coffee." I replied, feeling attacked a bit. Jaime was treating me like I couldn't stand up for myself, I would have told Mike to leave if I hadn't wanted to see him.

"I don't give a damn. Do you not remember what he did to you? What he did to his fucking brother?" Jaime shouted, glaring at me.

"Yes! And I'll never fucking forget it but I'd think you out of everyone would realize that people change nd deserve second fucking chances!" I yelled back, hands shaking as anger ran through me.

Jaime just glared at me before getting up to throw his plate awat before he stomped off to his bedroom, door slamming shut behind him.

Tears filled my vision as I sat there, food untouched. Jaime always treated me like a child, telking me to do and what not to do and it honestly pissed me off.

I could see Mike when I wanted to and there was nothing Jaime could do. The more I thought about it the more confident I felt about talking to Mike but then I remembered that I had felted his number a few hours ago.

I sighed before shaking my head, thoughts plaguing me.

Making up my mind, I slipped on my hoodie before I left, the front door shutting softly behind me.

I walked as fast as I could to the nearest bar, just wanting to let loose and forget all the stress of the day.

What I wasn't expecting was to see a very familiar face sitting at the bar drowning himself in alcohol.

Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! This fic will have slower updates because I am writing it out since that seems to make me write longer chapters. I also have plans for a fuenciado chaptered fic as well as a few one shots I hope to get up soon. Also, Currents Convulsive is perfection.  
> That's all.  
> -Cas


End file.
